clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Franky
Franky is the latest member to join the Penguin Band. He plays the acoustic guitar and the banjo. He is the author of Franky's First Show, which you can read in the Book Room's Library. Also, he is not an original member of the Penguin Band. He was invited to play for the band as revealed in the book Franky's First Show. Franky is also the most well-known member of the band. This could be because he is the newest member to join the band. Interesting Facts *If he was not a musician, he would still be working in the Pet Shop, as he claims that puffles love him. He also used to work at the pizza parlor with G Billy *He is the newest member of the band. *He is not a computer-controlled penguin. *Like many famous penguins, he is a Level 5 Member *He is the only band member to have shoes. His shoes are not available in Club Penguin. *He is the only penguin to have a pick as an item, as shown by the picture of him in Franky's First Show. *He likes to eat pizza. *Although he said he also plays the banjo, he was never seen playing the banjo. *Many people try and look like him by wearing a Cowboy Hat, an Acoustic Guitar, and Untied Sneakers. *A book features him. Maybe that's why he is the most well known member. *Franky is the most popular Club Penguin Band Member. List of Performances *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006. (Eating lunch, not performing) *Cave Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006. *Wild West Party, Dance Club, July 2006. *Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Party, Beach, June 2006 . *Fall Fair, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Wild West Party 2, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 08, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 08, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character) *Penguin Play Awards, Backstage on random servers autographing backgrounds, March 2009 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg. Could also be found at the Back stage. *Music Jam 2010, Backstage. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2010, Rooftop, on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) Quotes A Short Break! Food fight! Woo Hoo! Wonder where Cadence is? Me too!!!! Hahaha! Well BRB! CYA Penguins! Gallery File:SSY's Franky.png|A fan drawing of Franky. File:Franky real.png|Franky in the Back Stage. File:Franky reading a book.png|Franky looking at the 101 Days of Fun. File:Franky spider.png|Franky talking. File:Franky1.jpg|Franky in the book Franky's First Show. Larger Franky.jpg|Franky FrankyPlayerCardPoseCPW.JPG|Franky's Playercard Pose Frankyiceberg.JPG|Franky performing at the Ice Berg frankybio.png|Franky in the Club Penguin Times Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters